I Can't Choose
by TornBetweenSerpents
Summary: Threesome of Severus/Hermione/Lucius. Hermione had been their friend for years, but lately there have been odd, almost flirty looks sent to her by each man. With the help of a lot of alcohol, she finds out what the looks are all about.  Rate MA. Enjoy.


_**A/N:**__ This was a Christmas Present for a very awesome lady, Kristine Thorne, and she asked me to post this here for you guys. She asked me to write one of these months ago and I finally found a way for me to do it. Mostly, I've never written one and not into the whole anal thing, so it was hard for me to write. Hope you like it. _

_Also, I had wanted to post something today, of all days, because sadly, or happily, depending on how you look at it, I turned the big 30 today. So I wave goodbye to my twenties, most of which I don't remember due to many drunken, fun filled nights throughout the decade. A decade that I found my wonderful husband, and gave birth to my two beautiful daughters. I can only hope the bringing of a whole new decade will find me wiser, and with less hangovers for those rare nights that I overindulge these days. Keeping fingers crossed for at least getting the no hangover thing. lol. Much love to all, and I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year. (I know its kinda sappy, but its my birthday, so I'm entitled. lol)  
_

**_Special thanks to TabiPrewett, for finding my errors for me and getting this looked over so that I could send it to Kristine on Christmas morning. You are awesome and I thank you very much for it.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter Universe, I write this for fun, and for free, however, I'm showing just how pervy I am with this damn piece of fic. lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I Can't Choose  
**

She didn't know how it even came about. Wait, no, that wasn't quite true. She knew how it came about, in a way, she just couldn't believe what she'd done. That was more what it was. She'd never done anything like this before. Never wished for it. Never fantasized about it. Never even thought about it. But it had happened. Boy howdy, had it happened.

It started so long ago. The attraction. The wanting of a man that she had no right, no reason to want this way, but still did. It was his own fault in a way. He should have kept up his surly and biting nature with her. But he hadn't. Not really.

After the war, her friends had gone their own way. It wasn't their faults really, they simply had their own lives they were living. They didn't abandon her, they just didn't have time for her once life had set in. The real world. A world that didn't have vicious wizards wanting to eradicate those like her. A world that was healing from the horrors of war, though these days it wasn't healing any longer. More...just going on as if that nightmare hadn't happened.

Years passing tended to ease the healing process, and let people forget the terror there once was. It was a natural part of life, and she accepted that. She was actually happy that people had moved on and stopped gawking at her like she was a circus freak simply because she'd helped to destroy the monster they all feared.

With her friends moving on with their lives, their schooling over with, their N.E.W.T.S passed, it was time for her to decide what she wanted to do with her own life. Time for her to pick a career and go to work, or go further her education so she could go to work later.

That was how it started. That realization that she had to further her education. Knowing what she wanted to do, there was only one obvious choice. She either had to go to university, though that would take at least four to six years, or apprentice under a Master.

Hence, Severus Snape coming into her life more than he had been before. He had refused to go back and teach; instead he'd delved into private research. Something she herself wanted to do. Research and development of potions to create things to help those that really needed her skill and brilliant mind.

He'd been leery at first. No real shock there since he hadn't been able to stand her while his student. Hated that she had learned his secrets during the final battle, courtesy of Harry sharing the memories Snape had bestowed on him when he thought he was dying. Snape just hadn't counted on Hermione's tenaciousness.

Hermione had been the one to come back with vial after vial of potions in hand and pocket. He'd barely been there at that point, only a tiny thread of life still in him while unconscious. It had been Hermione that had hefted his heavy and dead weight form across her lap, and forced each vial down his throat. Anti-venom potion, blood replenishing potion, healing potion, pepper-up potion, reviving potion, the list went on and on.

She found out later that she'd kind of gone overboard, made him drink more than was really needed, but she'd decided it was better to do too much than too little. Plus, she hadn't really known what all was really needed. She'd just been scared out of her mind, and desperate to not let a man who had done so much for them lose his life.

Rummaging about in his stores, knowing he'd probably murder her for doing so later, assuming she was successful, she'd grabbed every vial of potion she could think of that might help. Running down the halls, almost knocking people over in her haste, she'd been frantic to get there in time. Praying the whole way that she wasn't too late.

Not even taking time to see to her own injuries first. Her body battered and bleeding, the pain throbbing in her side, chest, and leg from spells and hexes that had sliced into her, weakening her. None of that mattered.

When his eyes had fluttered open, dark and black as always, he'd taken her in. Stared long and hard at her for several moments before he even realized that his head was pillowed on her breasts as she held his head so she could administer more vials, had they been needed.

But he'd seen her dirt and blood smeared face and the confusion had hit him. He hadn't understood why he wasn't dead, and hadn't understood why she would help him even more.

Him shifting had put pressure on her own wounds and she'd winced in pain. That small grimace on her face alerted him that she'd come to him before being treated herself. Of course, he was a complete arse about it. Barking at her about the idiocy of her letting herself almost bleed to death instead of being treated.

But she'd seen the flicker in his eyes as he yelled at her. The gratitude for helping him, the feeling so hard for him to accept that he couldn't do anything other than turn it back on her as he took the remaining vials to help heal her.

When she went to him later, asking to study under him to learn what she'd needed to, he'd been hesitant. The hint of gratitude still lingering in his gaze as he looked at her. She was sure that gratitude was the only reason he'd agreed to her request.

He'd taught her. Taught her how to brew as well as he himself did. It had taken two years for her apprenticeship to be completed and during those two years, his harshness with her had eased. A friendship of sorts had developed.

Within the first year the Master title he deserved had been dropped. They were no longer Master and Apprentice, no longer Professor Snape or Sir and Miss Granger, but Severus and Hermione.

After she'd gained her Potion Mistress status, they'd remained friends. Spending evenings discussing things over a bottle of wine at her flat or in his home. Though his home was Malfoy Manor these days.

After his own home at Spinner's End had been destroyed, his long time friend Lucius Malfoy had offered Severus residence in his own monstrous mansion. From what Hermione had gathered, Severus had been reluctant at first, but took to living there rather well.

Lucius owed much to Severus, and felt the offer of his home was a way to help make up for what the dark haired man had done to keep him out of Azkaban. The loss of his wife during the war had made his son hate him beyond forgiveness of any kind. With that, Draco had taken his trust fund, and the money from his mother's will, and fled England. He hadn't spoken to his father since.

However, with Severus living in Lucius' home, it was only natural that Hermione interact with the aristocrat as well. It had been awkward at first. Both leery of the other. But as time passed, they each became better at being in each others company. Spoke friendly to one another.

Now five years since the first meeting they'd had, they were actually very good friends. As odd as that was, it was true. Hermione at the age of twenty-eight, was friends with two former Death Eaters, almost best friends, since her previous best friends didn't see her much anymore.

The only problem in all of it was that she had found herself becoming attracted to them both. As they went to dinner some nights, she'd find herself looking upon them both and seeing how handsome they both were.

Severus with his dark looks, his biting personality, his aloofness, it all drew her eye and had her thinking rather indecent things about him. When he'd speak to her, she'd had to refrain from letting the tiny shivers dancing down her spine show in her actions or face. The fact that with as harsh as he was, he was actually a gentleman had shocked her. She'd never seen him do a single chivalrous act in all the years she'd known him before becoming his apprentice.

But he was a gentleman. He'd open her door if they were both walking towards one. He'd pull out a chair for her if they were going to sit at a table. He'd give his hand to help her stand. All of it threw her, and all of drew her to him more and more.

Lucius was one as well, though that wasn't as shocking. He'd do the same as Severus. Open a door, pull out a chair, and give his hand for her to stand. Never sitting before she did if she was in a room with him, standing if he had been sitting when she entered a room. It was very flattering for a person who wasn't used to such grand gestures.

Lucius' own pale features drew her eye as well. His skin was just as pale as Severus, but where Severus was dark in everything else, Lucius was light. Platinum hair, elegant yet sharp features, even his voice drew her. Cultured, smooth, soft, it too had her shivering deliciously when he spoke to her, though she did her best to hide her reactions to him as well.

There were hints of things, things that could almost be considered flirtatious as they spoke or dined. Both of them did it, though at separate times, and usually when the other wasn't around. If it was them flirting, it was so mild, so barely hinted at, that Hermione wasn't sure if it actually happened or if she had imagined it each time.

But what had her shocked in herself as she lay in bed reflecting about their time together these last several years, was what had happened last night. Last night had been...well, many things really.

It had started with dinner, as usual. They'd forgone going out to eat; instead they'd sat in Lucius' dining room and shared an exquisite meal, and a couple of bottles of wine. Chatting about Severus' latest project, moving on to Hermione's current research for her own potion she hoped to work on developing soon. Both were funded by the Master of Malfoy Manor himself. Both had separate labs in the basement of the Manor.

After dinner, they'd moved into one of the many sitting rooms and drank even more alcohol as they spoke more. Hermione knew the alcohol involved was the only reason she said what she did that night.

All three of them had been quite intoxicated, Lucius had already commented on Hermione staying the night. Not wanting her to apparate home in her current state and risk splinching herself. It wasn't the first time she'd slept over either. She had a room of her own for the nights that she was too tired to go, or was simply a bit on the drunk side.

Hermione having already agreed to stay had tipped her glass back and drained what was left of her drink. Lucius being the gracious host that he was, even to his friends, had moved to refill her glass, and the smile he'd given her had been...flirty.

It had her pausing when she saw it. Then, Severus had said something to her that was flirtatious as well not long afterward. Making her pause again.

With the alcohol flowing in her veins and making her tongue more...loose than it normally was, Hermione had let a question fly from her mouth that had bounced around her brain for far too long.

"Alright, what is it with you two?" She'd finally asked, standing up from her seat between them so she could face them both.

Lucius had given her a mild frown and Severus' brow had raised at her, but it was Lucius that had spoken. "What exactly are you referring to, my dear?"

Hermione had huffed out a breath. "You two, both of you. You are...well...I'd swear you two are flirting with me and this isn't the first time either. What is going on? I know I'm not imagining it."

Severus and Lucius shared a look, one that she realized as she saw it, was one she'd seen them share on many occasions. It had her realizing that they were speaking silently at one another, in some way.

Finally it was Severus who looked back at Hermione. "Hermione, you're...not imagining it. We...have been flirting with you, in a way."

As Hermione stood dumbfounded by that statement, Lucius took over speaking. "Yes, we've...been interested in taking things farther than just...friendship with you for quite some time now. Only...there's been a problem for us both."

Hermione frowned. "What problem?" She asked, still a bit shocked to hear this.

Severus sighed. "We both want you. However, we...have been friends for so long that we can't..." Pausing to think of the right words he wanted.

Lucius interrupted. "We can't step on each others toes in order to get you."

Her frown grew. "I'm sorry?"

Lucius glanced at Severus before looking back at her again. "We can't pursue you, knowing the other wants you as well. It has to be you that makes the choice."

At Hermione's incredulous look, Severus spoke up. "We've discussed this on several occasions and decided that whichever way you choose, assuming you ever chose one of us, we'd respect it and not hold a grudge over it."

She looked from one to the other. "I have to choose one of you?"

Lucius smirked. "You don't have to choose either of us, really. You are not required to take either of us on at all, though...we do wish you would. It is entirely up to you."

Hermione's gaze ping-ponged back and forth for several moments. _How can I choose?_ She wondered. _I...I like them both._

Seeing her at a loss, Severus gently pulled down to sit again between them. "You don't have to decide tonight, or ever for that matter. We are not saying this force you into making a decision regarding us. You asked, so...we thought it was time to inform you of our thoughts."

Lucius took her hand, earning her gaze. "My dear, we've both wanted you for a long time, but we understand that this might seem to come out of nowhere for you. Neither of us has seen anything from you to hint at you wanting either of us before, and we don't expect anything from you with what you now know."

Severus took her other hand, her head turning to look at him now. "He's right. You can decide to forget this conversation ever happened, or take whatever time you need to come to your decision. It's completely up to you."

Hermione glanced at both once again and the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "But...I'm attracted to you both. How do you expect me to choose?"

Two brows rose, one from each man as they took in what she'd said. Lucius studied her a moment, and breathed deeply. "My dear, as pleased as we are to hear that, we can't answer that for you."

Severus however, had his own thoughts flitting about his alcohol hazed mind. "Might I suggest a test, of sorts?"

Hermione looked at him. "A test? How?"

Lucius met Severus gaze for a moment, the two men staring intently at one another before a look of understanding dawned on Lucius' face. Hermione huffed out a breath at seeing them do it. "Would you two stop that. It isn't fair that you two have silent conversations that I'm left out of." She said.

Lucius chuckled softly. "We're sorry, my dear. Old habits die hard. We've communicated for years this way, even before the war was over. Less people can over hear things you don't want them too if you don't speak your thoughts aloud."

Hermione sighed at that. "Well, do you two care to share whatever you said between you with me?"

Lucius reached over and pulled her into his lap, earning a startled gasp from her. "We've decided, my dear, that since you want us both and can't decide, to give you a sample of what we are like."

Eyes wide, Hermione's lips parted. "What?"

Lucius reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek and behind her ear. "A kiss. A kiss from both of us to help you decide what you want."

Hermione chanced a glance at Severus and saw him nod before she looked at Lucius again. "A kiss? You want me to kiss you both? I've never...I mean...how is that supposed to help?"

Lucius smirked at her. "You'll be able to see who you react better too, and hopefully it will help you decide whom exactly you want. Is that alright with you?"

Hermione again blamed the alcohol running rampant in her system, because normally she'd have said no. Probably said no and ran away as fast as her short legs would carry her. Instead she nodded her head yes.

Lucius helped her shift in his lap, letting her straddle him so that she was comfortable and able to reach him better, her loose skirt allowing her to do so without it ripping. Silver eyes locked onto chocolate ones, he leaned in just a tiny bit, waiting for her to meet him half way. Watching to see if even a hint of doubt entered her eyes, and if it did, he'd stop. Only, the doubt never came.

When their lips touched at first, Hermione felt a light flutter in her belly. It was a soft kiss, gentle, as he coaxed her mouth open for him. Gliding his tongue easily with hers, searching, exploring her mouth as he sighed at her delightful taste.

His hand cupped the back of her head, tilting it, deepening the kiss as he kept the kiss easy and sweet. Going slow as he let his hand slide down her back, pressing her closer to him, molding her small frame to him as he kissed her.

Hermione started to melt against him, forgetting everything and everyone except the man kissing. A soft moan had slipped from her, when a cleared throat beside them startled her, reminding her of the dark haired man waiting to kiss her too. She broke the kiss, her eyes warm and glazed as she pulled back to take in the silver eyes of the man who'd shown her a hint of passion, yet showed that he would treasure her along the way.

She swallowed at the fluttering in her belly that grew as she saw that he was just as affected by the kiss as she was. He wanted her, and she wanted him, she knew that while he would cherish her with how he touched her, made love to her, he would still satisfy her fully. He would romance her, something she'd never had before.

Tearing her eyes from him, she looked again at Severus, who had moved a bit closer while she'd kissed Lucius. His eyes were just as dark and black as they normally were, but they glittered slightly, as if he not only wanted her, but was a bit jealous of her kissing Lucius.

Hermione removed herself from Lucius' lap, standing on shaky legs as Severus took her hand and guided her over to sit on his lap. It was different, odd since he'd been such a commanding presence in her life for so long. A teacher, a mentor, and now he wanted to be her lover too.

Settling to straddle him as she'd done Lucius, Hermione looked into his eyes. Seeing the heat that was already there as he stared right back into her chocolate orbs, her belly clenched, twisted with want. She swallowed nervously as her hands came to rest on his shoulders, his eyes measuring her, looking for any hesitation as Lucius had a moment before he'd kissed her.

He waited, not moving an inch, forcing her to lean in first, letting it be her choice. Her hands trembled slightly against his wide shoulders, she'd never kissed two men back to back like this before and it left her slightly unnerved to do it now.

However, finding her courage, she shifted, leaning in to kiss him, but he didn't touch her lips and coax her into anything. He crashed his lips to hers, the move so startling that she gasped, giving him entrance into her mouth. He took full advantage of her parted lips to thrust his tongue into her mouth, not gliding his tongue, but dueling his with hers.

Where Lucius was gentle, Severus was rabid. Devouring her lips in a kiss so full of heat, that Hermione was afraid she was about to burst into flames. He didn't softly mold her, he jerked her body against his, running his hands over her frame, cupping her rear and pulling a tiny whimper from her as he gave it a soft squeeze. Her own hands diving into his hair as she met his heated kiss, with her own fiery one.

A throat clearing from beside her again startled her, having forgotten once more that anyone else was present other than her and the man kissing her. Severus was the one to break the kiss this time and it took everything inside Hermione not to follow him just to kiss him a second time.

His hands still on her bum, she eased back from him and her chocolate eyes met his black ones, her breathing a bit harsh now and her belly clenched again at seeing how full of heat they were. This man wasn't gentle, he was rough, he was full of passionate fire and he wouldn't make love to her. He'd ravish her, he would take her so thoroughly that he'd leave her a quivering, boneless mess of flesh. He wouldn't romance her, but he'd still cherish her in his own harsh way. He would satisfy her fully and leave her begging him for more, even if she hadn't the energy to take more.

The question was which did she want. Gentle or fierce. Soft or hard. Light or dark.

She forced herself to climb off of Severus' lap, though by the way his fingers flexed on her, he didn't want to let her go. Standing on shaky legs once again, she backed away from them both a few steps.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Lucius asked, well aware of her reactions to them both.

She nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Taking a few minutes to study them both. The same flicker of jealousy was in Lucius' eyes that she'd seen in Severus', showing he hadn't liked her kissing the dark man. Hadn't liked that he might not win her in the end.

Hermione took a deep breath as they watched her. "I can't. I can't choose." She whispered.

Severus stood up, moving towards her. "Why not?" he asked.

Hermione met his gaze. "You both...neither of you would be alright with my choice if I didn't pick you. Both of you already look jealous of the other and that is just with a kiss. How will it be if you both know I'm sleeping with the other person? I can't choose and hurt one of you."

Lucius stood as well, walking towards her. "The question is my sweet, how we feel aside, who would you want?"

Hermione frowned at them both, nibbling on her lower lip as she took them both in. "That's just it, I can't...I still want you both."

Both men raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed. "I mean...Lucius," she looked at the blond man in front of her, "you're sweet and gentle...and I like that. I want the romance I know I'd get with you, the feeling of being...special and adored no matter what we did. I've never been adored."

She looked at the dark man silently watching her, waiting for her full explanation. "But...Severus...I like the heat in you too. I want to be taken and taken completely. I want the rough and volatile way that I know you would be. I've never been...wanted like you seem to want me. Never been ravished and I want that too."

She looked at them both. "I want what you both offer and what you both would give me. How can I choose? How can I choose between two men that...mean a lot to me? How can I choose, when I know my choice would hurt one of you? It would be better for me not to be with either of you, than risk hurting one of you."

The two men looked to each other again. Moments later, the slightly curled lip that Severus gave indicated he didn't like something Lucius said to him, and the thoughtful look that Lucius gave afterward indicated he was intrigued with something Severus suggested in return.

Watching them both seem to discuss this between them, Hermione rolled her eyes at being left out once again, and went in search of a fresh drink. Filling her glass once again, she took a long drink of it, when she felt someone press against her back. Swallowing it down, she turned her head and found Severus behind her.

"You want us both, do you?" He asked her, his hands grasping her waist to pull her back against him.

A shaky breath escaped her at feeling his solid chest press into her. "Yes."

She felt someone push against her front and turned her head to see Lucius in front of her. His silver eyes on hers, he spoke. "But can you handle us both?"

Hermione inhaled sharply at what they seemed to be asking her. "Both? Er...at once?" Her voice showing her uncertainty over such a thing.

Severus chuckled behind her, as he brushed her hair out of the way to speak low in her ear. "No, not like you think. Lucius and I neither one have any desire to be with the other, but we want to be with you."

Hermione shivered at the tickle his breath cause on her ear, the low silky voice had her belly clenching again. "So what do you mean, then?"

Her eyes still on Lucius, the blond man reached up and caressed her cheek. "It means we'll share you. We'll take you any way we can have you. We don't want to be with each other, not to touch one another in any kind of sexual way, so...that means a set of rules will have to be implemented. Assuming you agree, of course." His hand cupping her cheek now.

She pressed her cheek further into his hand. "What kind of rules?"

Severus' hands at her waist stroked down her hips. "We'll have you, but on different nights. You will be with me and only me one night, and Lucius will get you the following evening all to himself. You will belong to us both, so no one is left out."

Hermione frowned slightly at that. "I'll have you both? I won't have to choose?"

Lucius smiled at her. "No, my sweet, you won't. The question is, are you up for taking on us both? Can you handle switching from one man's bed, to the other? Can you handle all that would entail? The finesse needed so that neither of us feels the other is getting more from you. Can you take us equally and share yourself evenly with us?"

Hermione swallowed. "I don't know...but...I can try. Though you both will have to understand that if I do show more with one than other, it isn't intentional and only needs to be brought to light, so I can correct my error. I don't want any jealousy or harsh feelings between us."

Severus bent down to kiss her neck, earning a sigh from her. "Are you sure?"

Hermione closed her eyes at the warmth filling her at his kiss. "No, but then again, I've never done something like this before, so I'd be shocked if I was sure."

Lucius chuckled. "So my sweet, will accept us both?"

Hermione opened her eyes to meet his gaze again. "Yes." She whispered, reaching up to bring him down to her lips, giving him soft kiss like the one he'd given her earlier.

Breaking it only moments into it, she turned her head, and brought Severus' mouth to her's next. Giving him all the heat he'd given her earlier as well. Her hands on them both, even after she'd pulled away from her dark man.

She took a deep breath as she voiced her next thought. "So...how do we start this? Who is...er...first?" Not sure how else to ask.

The two men gazed at each other a moment and they both nodded after a minute or two. Lucius looked to Hermione again when they'd settled whatever their question was between them. "We think that tonight, our first night with you, should be..." He trailed off, looking for a delicate way to put it.

"Both of us." Severus finished for him.

Hermione frowned. "But I thought you said..."

"We did." Lucius said, cutting her off. "However, it would not be as you are thinking. Severus and I will not be...doing anything other than focusing on you."

Severus nodded. "Taking turns, if you will, with you. The first night with you means too much to either of us to allow you an entire night with the other alone. We'll figure out the rest later, but for now...we've waited too long to wait any longer to have you. But again, that choice is yours on whether to accept us that way tonight or not."

"I think I need another drink." She said suddenly.

Lucius' lips curving, he moved away to get them all another drink. Coming back he handed them out and took a sip himself as he waited for her answer. Hermione drained her glass, making both men wonder if she needed the alcohol in order to say yes, or in order to keep her nervousness at bay.

Still a bit tipsy, Hermione breathed deeply and nodded. "Alright, both it is."

Black and silver eyes meeting again briefly, Lucius stepped away and Severus circled her waist with his arm and suddenly she felt the pull of apparation. She found herself in a large bedroom and before she could ask anything Lucius appeared with a soft pop in the room as well.

"My bedchamber." The blond man said in answer to the confused look in her eyes as she looked around, Severus' arm still around her waist.

Feeling a mild tremble in her, Severus tightened his arm around her waist. "Hermione, if you're unsure or not ready..."

She turned in his arms, her finger touching his lip to stop his words. "I'm both sure and ready about you both and what we'll be doing tonight. I'm just...a bit overwhelmed that this is actually happening and...wondering if I'm going to wake to find that all of this has only been a dream."

Seeing that she was indeed sure that this was what she wanted, he removed her hand from his mouth and bent down to kiss her. His tongue was dancing with hers when he felt Lucius press into her back, pushing her deeper against Severus, and brought his hands up to cup his witch's cheek. Feeling Lucius start to divest her of her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it as Severus continued to kiss her, to show her just how much he wanted her.

When her shirt was off, Lucius start to place soft kisses on her bare shoulder, his hands coming up to cup her breasts through the lace cups holding them. Hearing her soft sigh as she tilted her head, changing the angle on how she kissed her dark haired lover, Lucius let her breasts go to unclasp her bra. Peeling it from her so he could touch the naked mounds as he ran kisses along the back of her neck, her hair pushed out of the way.

Breaking away from Severus' mouth wasn't easy, but she didn't want to forget her other lover. Turning to face him, she brought Lucius' lips to her own, giving him a touch of the heat that Severus had given her, and he responded to it just as she'd hoped he would.

She didn't know if she could switch from hot to warm, from hard to soft, as she went back and forth, but she would try to make them find some middle ground tonight. She would take them both as they normally were when it was one on one, but for now, with them both, they needed to sync up somewhat. She needed Severus to cool a tiny bit, and Lucius to heat a small bit more, so that instead of the confusion it could cause for her, it was consistent between them both.

As she kissed Lucius, Severus went to work on stripping her of her skirt and knickers. Her shoes gone with her kicking them off, he unbuttoned her skirt and slid it down her hips, his hands caressing the bare skin he found as he trailed his hands back up her thighs. Hooking his fingers into the waist of the lace triangle covering her, he slid it slowly down to join her skirt on the floor.

Naked now, and realizing her wizards were still fully dressed, her tongue gliding with her blond lover, she silently called for her wand. Unable to do anything other than use her magic to get them as naked as she was. It would take too long and way too much focus to strip them individually.

A flick of her wrist had Severus naked against her back, a hint of a growl escaping him at what she'd done and at feeling their bare flesh touching and shifting against one another. Feeling him spin her suddenly, she squeaked as Severus crashed his lips onto hers, taking her concentration away, as a soft chuckle escaped Lucius at the dark man's impatience.

Remembering she still had one other wizard to get naked, she flicked her wand again and Lucius was naked against her as well, before he took her wand from her completely and with a wandless spell of his own, sent it to rest on a table by the bed with his own. She didn't need it anyway right now.

Four hands were running all along her body and it was almost too much to take at once, as she kept one of her own hands on each of her lovers. Her body was quickly on overload and she had to break the passionate kiss, one that she was no longer sure who it was from with them turning her back and forth, and pressed a hand against them both.

"Wait." She panted out. "Too much...all at once. Need to be allowed to breathe in here somewhere, or I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen."

Black eyes met silver once more and with a nod, Severus backed up a step. Before Hermione could ask why he was doing so, Lucius picked her up and carried to his bed. So far they'd been so wrapped up in kissing and touching her, they'd yet to move from their standing position.

He laid Hermione down upon the cloud-like mattress and he moved to lay beside her. Feeling a dip in the bed on the other side, she turned her head to find Severus moving to lay on her other side.

"My dear...how long has it been since you've been...intimate with anyone?" Lucius asked as she gazed at Severus settling down beside her. Taking in not only his delicious form, but the pale skin on his muscled chest that had a few crisscrossing scars on it.

Turning her head, she looked at Lucius, just as pale, but he didn't have any marks marring his beautiful body. "About...a year?" She paused to think about that before nodding, "Yes, a year is about right."

Both men looked to each other again, Hermione biting back a growl of annoyance at them speaking without her yet again. Severus looked thoughtful before he nodded at whatever Lucius seemed to be telling him and it took everything in her not to ask if they'd like to be alone to discuss whatever they wanted since they didn't seem inclined to speak to her.

However, within moments of her having the annoyed thought, they were focused on her once again. Her annoyance fading away at the way they both seemed to work her body into a frenzy.

Her body shaking from the explosive orgasm they had rocking through her from their hands and mouths alone, Severus eased back and Lucius moved over her. The two having decided that with how long it had been for her, that she needed to ease her body back into being taken like this. That way they didn't hurt her by going in too hard or too fast, like Severus knew he probably would with how much he wanted her.

Hermione's eyes on Lucius silver one, he slowly eased himself inside her. Stretching her around his length and girth, the sensation had her eyes closing as her lips parted on a soft gasp.

His groan at just how tight she was slipping out without him even being aware of it. The sound of Lucius' pleasure in their witch had Severus wanting her more. Lucius, from what he understood, rarely made much noise with his partners. With that in mind, if Hermione pulled a groan from the normally quiet man, she had to be magnificent indeed.

Giving her a moment, Lucius savored the slippery sleeve encasing him as her eyes opened again. When she was ready he started to move, his thrusts slow as she fully adjusted to him. Only he didn't want Severus to feel left out, he didn't want to monopolize their witch. So it wasn't long before the rolled onto his back, letting her sit up so that Severus could see just how beautiful she was as she rode him.

Hermione's hips rising and falling as she built up speed, her eyes slipping from the pale man filling her and giving her pleasure, to the dark man whose eyes were glittering as he watched. His hand already stroking himself as he watched his witch ride his friend.

Hermione felt her body flush with being watched and at seeing what Severus was doing, but it was erotic to her as well. That he wanted her so much, that just seeing her like this, had him so excited that he needed relief, even if only by touching himself, was like liquid fire filling her.

It wasn't long before Severus was moving, shifting himself behind her. The action had her worried for a moment, she never had a wizard fill her other orifice and now with him behind her, she thought that was his intention. Feared that was what he'd try to do to her.

However, he merely pressed his chest into her back, leaning her back against him as she continued to ride Lucius while she moaned out her pleasure. His hands coming around to caress her body as she moved. His deep silky voice tickling her ear as he encouraged her to find her pleasure, to pleasure Lucius more, telling her how beautiful she looked as she moved.

Lucius watched Hermione's arms lift to touch the dark man behind her, wrap her arm around his neck, and couldn't help but be amazed at not only how spectacular she felt riding him, but how stunning she looked while doing so. How incredible it was to see Severus touch her and bring her delight higher with whatever it was that he said to her.

Hermione felt the pressure building inside her, one hand on Lucius' chest now as the other tangled in Severus' hair. Her hips moving faster as she ground and rotated her pelvis against her pale lover. The feeling so wonderful that she wasn't sure she could take much more.

When she went flying over the edge, her cry had both wizards shuddering at how sweet the sound was. Her head thrown back and resting on Severus' shoulder as she kept rocking on Lucius, the blond man's hands at her hips guiding her. His fingers digging in at her velvety walls clamping around him and vibrating with her release. His hips rising to thrust deeper into her as she moved on him faster, both riding out her orgasm as another starting building in her.

Severus wasn't sure how much more he could take, his body ached to slip inside the bouncing witch. Hearing her passionate moans and cries, feeling her body moving against his as she rode his friend, all of it just made him itch to take her more.

She was losing her rhythm in her pleasure, and seeing this, Severus grasped her waist. Helping her, bringing her down harder on the man groaning under her. He'd never made a woman ride another man before, but he had to admit, the knowledge of the sinful delight he was causing in both of them was erotic as hell for him.

"God...Severus...faster, make me ride him harder." Hermione moaned out as her body hummed and tightened more. Her words had Severus' fingers flexing as he did as she asked.

She was teetering on the edge, her moans echoing in the room around them. "Lucius...feel so...good." She whimpered, mere moments before she went falling over.

She screamed her release, and unable to take anymore, Lucius was pulled over into his bliss as well. His hips bucking as he spilled inside her with a harsh grunt of completion.

The only thing holding her up was Severus as she sagged against him, but he didn't let her rest long. Within seconds he had pulled her off of Lucius and flipped her onto her back, a wave of his hand had all traces of Lucius vanish from her body. Leaving her still dripping from her own wetness, but all of Lucius' seed was gone.

Hermione barely registered what he did before he was burying himself inside her. Her eyes widened at the hard and fast entry, a gasp of pure pleasure pulled from her at being stretched once again.

Lucius wasn't a small man, but Severus had just a bit more girth to him. The difference didn't seem like much, until he was thrusting into her all at once.

Feeling her walls, still pulsing from her earlier release, sheath him so splendidly, he couldn't stop the groan that escaped him. He understood why Lucius hadn't been able to keep his own silence either. She was more perfect that he'd ever imagined she'd be.

He didn't start slow, he couldn't hold back with how much he wanted her, needed her. Her legs wrapped around him, her hands digging into the flesh of his shoulders, as he rode her hard and fast. Taking her just as thoroughly as she'd said she wanted him too.

Severus took her mouth, kissing her almost brutally, possessing her mouth with every pass of his lips as he pounded into her. Her body, though blissfully tired, welcomed the abuse because she knew it was how he was, though he didn't cause her any pain. She reveled in his forceful ways, his desire and need for her. Her moans almost swallowed by him as he ravished her lips, just as much as his body ravished her too.

Feeling the bed shift, he knew Lucius was moving closer, wanting to watch and see as Severus had done with him. Since the blond man had shared his time with her, Severus shifted back onto his knees, allowing Lucius to view Hermione's bliss as he brought her legs up to his shoulders.

He hammered into her as she cried out again and again at the position letting him find and stroke that sweet spot inside her, grunting as her walls grew tighter and tighter with each stroke inside her. She was beyond anything he'd hoped she'd be, and she was his. She was theirs.

Lucius reached out and stroked her hair gently as she arched her back, the sight of her so lost in her passion and euphoria was extraordinary to see. He understood now why Severus hadn't been able to keep from touching her as she'd ridden him. She was too beautiful to resist for long.

She screamed, the sound harsh and jagged as she was flung into her nirvana filled abyss. Between what Lucius had already done to her, and what Severus was now doing to her, she was almost incoherent in her pleasure. Her hands fisting in her sheet beneath her, she vaguely felt Lucius wrap his hand around hers, entwining their fingers as her body shook and convulsed around the dark man still driving deeply into her.

She was babbling out nonsense between her whimpers and cries, unable to stop the odd flow of words that were a mixture of 'yes', 'god', 'more', and 'don't stop'. One word almost slurring into the next as her vision dimmed slightly with the blinding thrills washing through her.

It wasn't long before she screamed again, her lungs burning, needing to replace the air her pants and moan were taking from her. Her body twisting and bowing as she clamped down around Severus so tight, that he couldn't hold back any longer either. With a loud roar he detonated inside her with a final jerk of his hips.

Not wanting to hurt her by falling on top of her, he slowly eased himself down beside her, though it took all his remaining strength to do so. Both panting, he felt her arms open and weakly pull at him to shift closer to her.

He moved to rest his head on her shoulder, finding Lucius already on her other one. Both men were resting against their witch. Lucius had his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip, and Severus let his rest between her breasts.

Which was exactly how they fell asleep. Her holding both of her lovers, as they too held her.

Now, she was awake the following morning, her chest pressed in Lucius' naked back, one of her arms tossed over his waist. Severus was curled into her back, his arm around her waist, while her other hand rested on his bare hip.

She knew they were still asleep, which gave her time to let her thoughts wander on their own. She didn't know how it even came about. Wait, no, that wasn't quite true. She knew how it came about, in a way, she just couldn't believe what she'd done. That was more what it was. She'd never done anything like this before. Never wished for it. Never fantasized about it. Never even thought about it. But it had happened. Boy howdy, had it happened.

She had taken on two lovers. Two lovers in one night. Both joining in, yet both watching as she was taken by each of them. She never would have believed anything like this would ever happen to her. Never imagined she would do anything like this.

However, now that she had them both, she would not have it any other way either. She wouldn't be giving either of them up. True, they did have to figure this out between them. There was no way she could take them both on like she had last night on a regular basis. It was too much, at least for her, to have them both demanding her attention at the same time.

However, she was completely fine with the idea of taking one at different times. Swapping back and forth day after day. Or even having one in the morning, and the other at night. Either way, she was not going to choose between them. Not going to take only one of them. They were hers, and she was theirs.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it. The perfect fit for my pen-name, since it seem neither I, nor Hermione, can choose between her two Slytherin men. I love writing them both and according to my stories, she loves having them both. (Yeah, its kind of cheesey, but eh, I still love it.) Take care all, and Happy Holidays. Please leave me your thoughts._


End file.
